1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and to a print management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of printing device has been proposed in JP-A No. 2003-260853, for example, in which accurate billing processing for a recording agent or other consumable is performed when a printing device is shared in a network.